Karena Menjadi Kakak dan Adik Sekaligus Tidak Semenyenangkan Kelihatan
by Anandra Mika
Summary: Menjadi anak tengah itu tidak menyenangkan. Menjadi adik itu tidak menyenangkan. Menjadi kakak itu juga tidak menyenangkan. Dan yang lebih tidak menyenangkan lagi adalah menjadi satu-satunya anak laki-laki.


Menjadi anak tengah itu tidak menyenangkan. Menjadi adik itu tidak menyenangkan. Menjadi kakak itu juga tidak menyenangkan. Dan yang lebih tidak menyenangkan lagi adalah menjadi satu-satunya anak laki-laki.

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Izuki Shun, OC. / Izuki siblings

Warning: typo(s), OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, judul kepanjangan, cerita berlebihan, dan banyak kekurangan lain. Berminat membaca? ^w^

Happy reading~

Namaku Izuki Shun, anak kedua dari keluarga Izuki yang diberkahi ketampanan yang luar biasa. Aku memiliki seorang kakak perempuan dan adik perempuan. Kakakku bernama Izuki Aya, tidak berbeda dari adiknya ini, dia juga memiliki wajah yang rupawan. Bukan hal yang aneh jika banyak laki-laki yang menyukainya. Lalu adikku, Izuki Mai, sama seperti kedua kakaknya dia memiliki wajah loli yang menggemaskan. Sayangnya mereka tidak semenawan penampilannya.

"siapa yang memakan es krimku yang kubeli jauh jauh sampai ke Kanagawa?!"

"bukan aku! O-onii-chan yang memakannya!"

"hah?!"

"Shuuunnnn!"

"tidak, bukan ak— aaakkkhhh!"

Pada akhirnya tetap aku yang harus membeli gantinya. Meski Mai yang memakannya tetap saja dia akan memintaku untuk membelinya. Lagipula untuk apa membeli es krim sampai ke Kanagawa? Es krimnya keburu cair kan?!

 _"sudahlah, kasihan Mai jika harus keluar panas-panas begini. Shun kan kakak yang baik, kakak yang baik harus membantu adiknya kan?"_

Itu yang dikatakan Kaa-san sebelum aku pergi tadi, lagipula Aya nee-chan sebagai kakak tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal begini kepadaku. Dan maksud Kaa-san lebih baik aku yang dikorbankan keluar panas-panas begini daripada Mai?!

 _"Shun kan laki-laki, laki-laki harus melindungi perempuan."_ Itu yang selalu dikatakan Kaa-san saat aku protes, aku sudah terlalu hafal dengan kata-kata itu.

Tapi hari ini panas sekali ya, pantas saja Mai ingin memakan es krimnya Aya nee-chan. Jika aku yang menemukannya lebih dulu mungkin aku juga akan memakannya.

"eh, _Izuki janai ka_?"

"oh Hyuuga!"

"kau mau kemana?"

"membeli es krim untuk kakakku, kau sendiri?"

"ah kebetulan, aku juga ingin membeli beberapa es, hari ini panas sekali."

"harimu boleh panas tapi kepalamu harus tetap dingin* kitakore!"

"mati sana, tapi tidak biasanya kau membelikan kakakmu."

"ah, adikku tadi memakan es krim kakakku dan sekarang aku yang harus menggantinya."

"hmm, pasti sulit ya punya saudara." Iya, sulit sekali. Apalagi jika kau satu-satunya anak laki-laki. Hyuuga anak tunggal, jadi dia tidak bisa merasakan yang aku rasakan.

~#~

"haah~ lemari es memang harta karun saat musim panas." Merasakan angin dingin bertiup adalah hal yang menyenangkan setelah berjalan di bawah terik matahari.

"anu, tuan, jangan terlalu lama membuka pintu lemarinya."

"sebentar lagi, nanggung nih."

" _iie_ , jika terlalu lama seperti ini bisa bisa anda yang saya usir." Baiklah penjaganya mulai marah, sebaiknya aku segera mengambil beberapa bungkus es dan segera membayarnya.

"kau siap Izuki?"

"hum!"

"anu, tuan, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"siap? Satu.. dua.. hyaaaaaaa!"

"tuan kenapa kalian lari?!"

"JIKA TIDAK CEPAT CEPAT ESNYA KEBURU MENCAIR D'AHO!"

Yap, kami bukannya kabur tanpa membayarnya, tentu saja kami sudah bayar. Tapi jika aku berjalan santai dibawah terik seperti tadi bisa bisa Aya nee-chan menyuruhku membeli es krim lagi.

"hah.. hah.."

"onii-chan? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat seperti habis dikejar orang."

"lebih tepatnya dikejar matahari.. hahh.. dimana nee-chan? Aku sudah membeli esnya."

" _yatta_! Mai dapat bagian kan?" Mai langsung merebut plastik yang kubawa.

"um. Dan jangan memakan bagianku." Aku juga langsung mengaduk aduk isi plastik.

"ada apa ini berisik berisik.. ah! Itu es krimku! Kemarikan!" dan kemudian Aya nee-chan juga bergabung.

"ah! Mai mau yang stroberi! Nee-chan datang belakangan jangan mengambil milikku!"

"ah, Mai harus mengalah sama yang lebih tua!"

" _yare yare_ , rumah ini selalu ramai ya." Kaa-san muncul dari dapur.

"kaa-san mau es juga?" aku memberikan salah satu bungkus es yang kubawa.

"um, sekali-kali makan beginian tak apa ya. ah Kaa-san baru saja memotong semangka jika kau mau."

"iya, aku akan memakannya nanti." Lalu Kaa-san kembali ke dapur.

Aku kemudian pergi halaman untuk menikmati es krimku. Musim panas tetap musim panas, es krim yang kumakan rasanya seperti menguap di kerongkongan. Aku meletakkan kipas yang sepertinya sudah tidak terlalu berfungsi sekarang. Ingin rasanya aku menceburkan diri ke kolam dan berenang bersama ikan-ikan itu.

" _hai'_ aku bawakan semangka." Aya nee-chan tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa nampan berisi potongan semangka dan duduk disampingku sambil meletakkan nampan tadi diantara kami.

"ah terima kasih." Aku lalu mengambil sepotong semangka dan memakannya.

"untuk yang tadi, terima kasih ya." kata nee-chan tiba-tiba.

"uum, lagipula siapapun pasti akan gila juga dihari yang panasnya segila ini. Ah kitakore." Dan tawa kami pecah.

"walaupun aku yang paling tua tapi rasanya aku yang paling kekanakan ya, hahaha." Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"rasanya aku jadi seperti adik keduanya Shun ya!" kenapa kau mengatakannya sambil tersenyum bangga begitu.

"tapi hal itu wajar kan? Karena seorang kakak biasanya memang ingin dimanja oleh adiknya." Entahlah tapi rasanya aku juga selalu ingin Mai melayani segala inginanku.

"karena kita lebih tua jadi kita lebih berkuasa _nee_?" dan kami tertawa bersama.

Dalam hubungan antara aku dan nee-chan sudah jelas bahwa dia kakak dan aku adiknya. Tapi disisi lain kami juga sama-sama kakak, setidaknya kami bisa merasakan hal yang sama.

"ah! Mai menang!"

"eh?" aku dan nee-chan menoleh kebelakang.

"Mai menang hadiah liburan ke pantai!" serunya sambil mengacungkan stik es krimnya.

"pantai?" aku dan nee-chan menatap satu sama lain.

~#~

"yaaayyy pantaaaiii!" Mai berlari-lari mengejar ombak.

"hati-hati! Jangan jauh-jauh!" seru nee-chan yang sepertinya tidak digubris Mai.

"liburan ke pantai lumayan juga ya, walau cuma sehari untuk hari ini saja."

"ah Kaa-san jika kepanasan lebih baik berteduh saja."

"iya, lagipula Kaa-san juga tidak suka bermain air."

"nah, hari ini terlalu panas jadi aku juga memutuskan untuk berteduh saja. Shun, kau temani Mai ya?" nee-chan menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Yah pada akhirnya aku tetaplah adiknya.

"Mai, jangan terlalu jauh bermain airnya."

"ah! Onii-chan! Kebetulan, ayo membuat istana pasir!" kemudian dia menariku menuju tempat yang cocok untuk membuat istana pasir.

Mai membuat istana dengan bersemangat sambil tertawa. Astaga adik perempuan memang sangat lucu ya.

"nee, onii-chan, kenapa anak yang paling muda jarang diperhatikan ya?" tanya Mai tiba-tiba.

"hah?"

"habisnya selama ini Kaa-san lebih perhatian kepada nii-chan!" Mai menggembungkan pipinya.

"wajar kan? Karena aku satu satunya anak laki-laki." Memang benar sih, aku yang paling dekat dengan Kaa-san.

"dan juga, Kaa-san lebih membela nee-chan daripada Mai!" sebenarnya Kaa-san lebih membela kalian berdua daripada aku.

Kalau dipikir pikir juga, sebenarnya Kaa-san memeberi perhatian lebih kepadaku karena aku yang selalu menjadi korban penindasan yang dilakukan kedua saudaraku.

"menjadi adik itu menyenangkan kok!"

"eh?"

"karena kau punya kakak yang akan selalu melindungimu!" kataku sambil menunjuk diri sendiri. Ya, kenikmatan menjadi adik yang tidak aku miliki. Akan menyenangkan jika kau adalah seorang gadis berwajah imut yang memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang akan selalu melindungimu dari bahaya yang mengacam.

Sayangnya nee-chan tidak mungkin melakukan itu, karenanya aku tidak menyukai menjadi adik.

"hum! Aku senang menjadi adiknya onii-chan!" Mai tersenyum manis dan kembali melanjutkan membuat istana pasir.

Karena menjadi kakak harus melindungi adiknya, nee? Merepotkan ya menjadi kakak.

Karena aku anak tengah maka aku yang selalu menjadi sasaran penindasan. Karena aku adik maka aku selalu diperintah kakakku. Karena aku kakak maka aku yang harus melindungi adikku. Karena aku satu-satunya anak laki-laki maka aku yang harus selalu bertanggung jawab.

Merepotkan ya? merepotkan memang terlahir menjadi diriku.

Tapi disatu sisi setidaknya aku bersyukur terlahir di keluarga ini.

.

.

.

.

Tamat

 _*= maksudnya itu hatimu boleh panas, dan kata hatimu diplesetkan menjadi harimu (?)_

 **Yaayyy! Andra desu! ^w^)/**

 **Ngomong – ngomong saya belum memperkenalkan diri sejak fic pertama(?) Andra desu! Hajimemashite!**

 **Saya datang lagi sambil membawa.. apa ini (?) Maafkan jika Izuki terlalu OOC disini :') dan maafkan judulnya yang terlalu panjang! gomenasaiii! :'v**

 **Fic kedua yang saya tulis setelah sekian lama tidak menulis, jadi maafkan jika ada kesalahan ini itu :'v dan saya sangat berterima kasih jika ada yang mau membaca tulisan saya ini w/ maafkan ya(?)**

 **Terakhir... review mungkin? :3**


End file.
